helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lady Soneas Batpony Maid
Ich bin eine miese Tagebuchschreiberin, das hab ich noch nie richtich gekonnt, und so viel Blech sülzen wie der herzallerliebste Jackie ist auch nich besonders mein Fall - aber es gibt diese eine Geschichte, die ich doch aufschreiben möchte, und zwar, weil sie die wundervollste aller wahren Sagen erzählt: Sie gilt als Mythos, und doch ist sie wahr, so lebendig und voll frischem Feuer wie eh un je; wer sie einmal gefunden hat wird ihr nie mehr entsagen wollen, wird sie geben, sooft er nur kann, und wird sie glücklich spüren, sooft er sie teilt. Wovon ich spreche - na von der Liebe meines Lebens - und das gleich im Doppelpack, halleluja! - - - Beginnen wir am besten ganz am Anfang, an einem verregneten Tag in Ponyville: Mich hatte es (trotz des Sauwetters) in die Stadt verschlagen, weil... Baum - so richtich genau wissen warum tu ich nu auch nich mehr... egal, Schwamm drüber. Da bin ich nu also meinr Geschäfte am Erledigen und komme auf einmal an einem Obst- und Gemüseladen vorbei, vor dem sich eine Ponytraube in einem Sicherheitsabstand gebildet und mit allen verfügbaren Dingen wie Holzkisten oder Stühlen bewaffnet hat: "Nanu, was ist denn hier los?" "D-da drin ist eine wilde Bestie, die hat den Geschäftsinhaber gebissen!", schlottert ein Hengst, "k-keiner geht da rein, bis das CPD die Lage im Griff hat!" "Wilde Bestie?", erkundige ich mich erstaunt, mein Gegenüber nickt hastig: "Mörderisch und gefährlich, sie lässt keinen an sich ran! Blutrünstige Fledermaus!" "Oh, ein Batpony?", diese wunderbaren Geschöpfe der Nacht (an denen meine Mum nicht ganz unschuldig ist) werden leider nach wie vor so schändlich diskriminiert und als barbarische Raubtiere abgestempelt: "Ja, ein extrem Gefährliches! Vorhin hat es...!" "Jaja, ich schau mir das mal an!", unterbreche ich ihn keck und schlendere so mir-nichts-dir-nichts an fassungslosen Mobstern vorbei mitten in das belagerte Geschäft hinein, in dem ein einziges Chaos herrscht: Scheinbar haben sich die anwesenden Kunden gleichzeitig versucht alle auf einmal mit in die Hufe genommenen Hufen in Sicherheit zu bringen und dabei die guten Vitalien einmal quer durch die gesamte Paterre verteilt. Kopfschüttelnd starkse ich tiefer in die Höhle des Löwen hinein, vorbei an ungeschmissenen Regalen und ausgekippten Grünkramkisten (als würde ein Batpony sowas aus Spaß an der Freude machen!), sammle nebenher zwei Mangos und eine Honigmelone auf und wage mich ins Hinterzimmer, aus dem es drohend zischt: Da ist sie ja, die blutrünsige Bestie, baumelt kopfüber an der Deckenlampe und faucht mich an. Eigentlich schaut sie ja ganz lieb und unheimlich flauschig aus, wären da für Ottonormalpony nicht die Blutspritzer auf ihrem Brustfell und die scharfen Fänge: "Hey hallo du!" "Hisss!", keift sie mir entgegen und schlägt warnend mit den Schwingen, komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe! "Gaaanz ruhig, ich tu dir nichts...", beschwichtige ich, trete einen Schritt näher und präsentiere ihr eine Mango, "hast du Hunger?" Ihre orangeroten Pupillen weiten sich vor Erstaunen, als ich ihr mein Geschenk zuschweben lasse, mit beiden Vorderhufen und gesundem Appetit putzt sie die Frucht mit drei ganzen Bissen weg und schleckt sich genüsslich über die Lippen: "Noch eine?" Ein flehendes Ja prangt in ihren wachen Augen, ich lasse mich nicht lange bitten und wohne verzückt dem schmackhaften Schauspiel aus Zucker und Vitaminen bei - und wie ihr mit der langen Zunge auch kein kleinstes Fitzelchen entgeht! Sie ist aber auch eine stattliche junge Stute mit wallend blau-orange gelockter Mähne, Sommersprossen auf der Nase und puscheligen Ohren: "Möchtest du noch eine Honigmelone?" "Melone!", und mit einem monströsen Haps gucke ich auf meinen leeren Huf und muss lachen: "Oh, hat's gut geschmeckt?" "Ja... danke...", murmelt sie kleinlaut mit angezogenen Hufen, "du... nett..." "Na so muss das doch auch!", stelle ich entrüstet klar, "pony behandelt einen doch nicht nach dem Äußeren!" "Du bist nett... andere sind böse... böse zu mir... tun mir weh... dumme Fledermaus..." "Ach was, die sind bloß doof und neidisch!", ihre Lauscher stellen sich auf: "Wie...?" "Na guck mal: Du bist ein tolles junges Batpony, hast elegante Schwingen und erstklassige Augen, Nase und Ohren - das haben die nicht!" "Aber... sie haben Angst... und... ich auch...", erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass das verkrustete Blut an ihrer rechten Schulter kein fremdes ist: "Bist du verletzt, tut es dolle weh?" "Tut weh... ich kann nicht weglaufen..." "Diese Blödmänner!", ich bin echt entrüstet, "denen huste ich was, dich einfach zu schlagen! Lass mich raten, du hast gar keinpony gebissen?" "Doch... alles meine Schuld...", jammert sie betrübt, "dumme Grey!" "So, Grey heißt du?" "Ja... Obscurity Grey..." "Naw, was für ein schöner Name! Und weißt du was, weil alle so gemein zu dir waren bin ich gleich mal gemein zu denen! Aber erstmal... darf ich mal nach deiner Wunde sehen, bitte?" Zögend öffnet sie den Flügel um die geschundene Stelle, ich begutachte den Bluterguss und stelle erleichtert fest: "Na, das ist nur ein Bluterguss, kein Grund zur Aufregung, das heilt von ganz alleine - und damit's noch schneller geht...", ich lege meinen Huf auf, sie zuckt leicht zusammen, ich schließe die Augen, fühle ihren Herzschlag und kondensiere mich. Magie fließt durch die Entzündung und spült Schmerz und Angst hinfort, in mir bleibt wohlige Wärme zurück - ich habe diesen Zauber schon öfter gewirkt, aber so angenehm wie dieses Mal ist er mich noch nie überkommen! Ist da vielleicht etwas mehr?, frag ich mich verwundert, löse das Band und lächle: "So, nun ist alles wieder gut - flieg schnell heim zu deiner Familie, sie vermissen dich bestimmt schon, ich erledige den Re..." "Ohhh danke danke danke!", fällt sie mir plötzlich um den Hals, doch ich erschrecke nicht und lasse es geschehen - und da ist sie auf einmal wieder, die ungewohnte Wärme, überkommt mich wie aus dem Nichts und lässt mich so lange nicht los, wie Obscurity Grey mich an sich drückt und ihre Flügel die meinen umschlungen halten: "So... so nett war noch keinpony zu mir!" "Bitte gern geschehen...", diese weichen Flauscheohren!, ich kann einfach nicht anders und streichele dran, was ihr ein lautes "Ah!" entlockt: "Oh ich liebe es so gekrault zu werden!" "Wenn du möchtest kann ich dich auch gerne noch mehr verwöhnen, aber lass uns dazu zuerst nach Hause gehen!" "Ja... ich bin echt müde du." "Dann weiß ich was Besseres!" Und so kommt es, dass das CPD verbarrikadiert hinter Streifenwagen und Einsatzschilden ungläubig beiwohnt und die Menge gafft, als ich mit einem schlafenden Batpony auf dem Rücken aus der Ladenzeile trete und lächle: "Hab drinnen keinen blutrünstigen Tiger gefunden, nur ein brav schnurrendes Schmusekätzchen - und alle Deppen, die meinen das anders zu sehen, unterhalten sich bei der morgigen Audienz nochmal unter vier Augen mit mir!" - - - Auf dem Weg zurück zum Bahnhof wacht Grey denn wieder auf: "Oh, wo sind wir denn?" "Auf dem Weg nach Down Under, da wohne ich!" "Down Under, Down Under... bei den Ziegen? Wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Sonea, und mein Papa ist der Ziegenkönich Robert!" "Etwa Prinzessin Sonea... oh, ja, du bist ja ein Alihorn - wie dumm von mir, entschuldigt bitte tausendfach Prizessin! Ich... ich bin ja..." "Ach was, und lass bitte die Anrede weg, ich bin kein besseres Pony als du!" "Warum bist du nur so gut zu mir?" "Weil du ein echt liebes verschmustes Batpony bist und ich dich sehr gerne habe!" "Sehr... sehr gerne...", Greys Bäckchen leuchteten so rot wie Gartentomaten, "mich hat noch keinpony in meinem Alter so gerne gehabt..." "Na dann wird's aber mal Zeit!", stellte Sonea fest: "Kommst du eigentlich aus Hollow Shades?" "Oh, meine Eltern sind ganz normale Pegasi, und mein kleiner Bruder auch - wir leben in Ponyville... mich hat mit acht Jahren ein Batpony gebissen, und seitdem bin ich eine halbwilde Fledermaus." "Hm, das tut mir echt leid... muss schwer sein, was?" "Na ja, es geht... meine Eltern helfen mir wo sie nur können, aber ich bin meistens alleine... meine Mitschüler wollen nichts mit mir zu tun haben." "Alles Deppen!" "Ja... ich wurde gehänselt und gemobbt, und selbst manche Lehrer haben mir nicht geholfen!" "Es ist einfach nicht zu fassen!", ich bin echt auf Hundertachzig, "unglaublich, einfach eine bodenlose Schweinerei!", der Zug rollt schnaufend an den Bahnsteig, "aber lass uns da ma nich weiter drüber ärgern, jetzt gibt's erstmal was Schönes!" - - - Grey kann sich gar nicht satt sehen an der gewaltigen Höhle und all den neuen Eindrücken hier unten: "Wooow, das ist ja der Hammer!" "Na ja, schon wahr, ich wohne halt schon mein ganzes Leben lang hier...", wobei es auch einfach daran liegt, dass alle Zicken und Böcke, die so an uns vorbeikommen, freundlich grüßen, und zwar nicht nur mir, "und sind auch alle echt nett hier!" "Auf jeden Fall viel netter als die ganzen Deppen in Ponyville..." "Joar eben!", die Eingangshalle des Schlosses liegt vor unseren Hufen, meine neue Freundin staunt sich einen weg: "Das ist ja der Wahnsinn - hier wohnst du?" "Joar, kann angehen - wobei mir das ja schon viel zu viel ist, ein einfaches Stadthaus würd's auch tun, aber der Könich muss ja innem halben Palast wohnen...", ach guck, der kleine Jackie, und frech wie immer kommt er daher: "Na Sonea, wen haste denn da im Wald gefunden?" "Grey heißt sie und frisst am liebsten freche Pappnasen - fass!", mit einem Satz schnellt das Batpony nach vorne und stößt ein lautes "HISSS!!!" aus, und schneller als wir gucken können nimmt der Narrenkaiser seine Hufe in die Hufe und macht vor Nagst die Biege ab durch die Mitte: "Hüllfäää, ein Monster!" "Pah, was ein Feigling!", wir lachen laut im Chor, ich ziehe Grey zu mir und knuddele sie fest: "Danke dir, das war echt mal nötig!" "Keine... Ursache... Sonea...?" "Ja?" "Du... du bist so schön weich..." "Und du erst, du Flauschefledermaus!", liegt das am Wetter oder warum ist mir so wohlig warm, "ich hab' dich echt lieb!" "Ja... ich dich auch... du... mir ist so... komisch heiß..." "Mir auch, was ist das?" "Ich... ich weiß nicht... du... ich hab'... ich hab' dich auch ganz dolle gerne..." "Awww, ich dich auch!" "... ich... ich glaube... ich habe... ich habe dich..." "... ja?" "... lieb...", wir sind uns so nah, und als geschieht es von ganz alleine, so treffen sich unsere Nasenspitzen, die Umhufung zieht sich langsam aber sicher zusammen, und wie es das Leben so tut, küssen wir uns. Es ist ein Moment, in dem etwas Großes passiert, nie dagewesene Gefühle über uns hereinbrechen und das wunderschöne Gefühl verstärken um verstärken; unsere Seelen verschmelzen zu einer - klar habe ich Caydan auch schon geknutscht, aber nicht so, anders... ich kann es einfach nicht beschreiben, so einmal überkam es uns beide! Und hintendran stehen Fatter, Mama und Jackie und freuen sich (zumindest die beiden Großen!) mit uns - es stört uns nicht, das ist unser Moment, das ist unsere ganz besondere Liebe! - - - ... - - - "Sonea, ich möchte immer bei dir sein!" "Aw, das möchte ich auch... hm, aber wie?" "Lass mich deine Dienststute sein!" "Im Ernst jetze?" "Ja, warum nicht? - Ich tue alles für dich!" "Tja, ich hatte bis jetzt nicht mal eine... na warum nicht?" "Oh danke danke danke!" "Och, nicht da dafür!" ... - - - ~ Fifty Shades of Obscurity ~ - - - Kategorie:Hellje-Wiki-Hauptstory